Dicen por ahí
by Pau Ardley
Summary: En 2011, Candice (Candy) Ardley, una escritora de anuncios de boda del New York Times, viaja a Pasadena para la boda de su hermana menor Annie, acompañada por su prometido Terrence (Terry) Grandchester. En una fiesta familiar, Candy descubre por su abuela Nelly, que su madre Samantha huyó a México para pasar tiempo con su compañero de preparatoria, Charles Hilton.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, pues este es mi primer fic, aunque no es una autoría mía, y espero hacer pronto uno propio, he hecho la adaptación a nuestros personajes favoritos de la película Rumor Has It… espero les guste ya que he puesto mi esfuerzo en hacer esta adaptación, sólo esto es una forma de entretenimiento sin búsqueda de fines lucrativos.

Los personajes pertenecen a sus creadores Mizuki e Igarashi.

* * *

Todo empezó en el año de 1983 en mi ciudad natal, Pasadena, California, cuando ciertas personas tuvieron la grandiosa idea de acostarse, él tenía veintiún años y ella cuarenta y dos, seis meses después la aventura termino cuando el joven se acostó con otra, no con una persona cualquiera, sino con la hija única de la mujer, y como si esto no hubiese sido lo suficientemente complicado, tres días más tarde la hija se casó con otro hombre, nadie supo de la aventura de la novia, nadie, salvo su madre.

La cosa puedo haber acabo ahí pero no fue así, en primavera se publicó un libro, "El Graduado", el escritor era compañero de clase del joven, no del novio, del otro, el que se acostó con madre e hija, los nombres no eran reales, pero no impidió que toda Pasadena hiciera lo que mejor saben hacer, el chismorreo.

**_- ¡Dicen que fue con el chico Case, el hijo de su mejor amiga!_**

**_- No, dicen que fue Laura._**

**_- Pero Laura no tiene ninguna hija… _**

**_- No… Pero tiene un hijo homosexual- todas las damas chismosas empezaron a reír…_**

Al no haber sospechoso principales, el escándalo perdió pronto interés, una vez más la cosa pudo haber acabado ahí, pero en 1988 se estrenó la película, y así fue como el secreto mejor guardado de una familia de Pasadena, quedo inmortalizado.

Desde entonces la gran pregunta era, ¿Quién era el verdadero Steven Downey?, y ¿Quién era la verdadera Sra. Sandler?

Todo esto sucedido hace 28 años, ¿y qué tiene que ver esto conmigo? Para responder esto deberían saber quién soy yo, algo que en el invierno de 2011 no hacía más que provocar grandes conflictos, la verdad, he estado batallando con eso toda mi vida.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por el momento, espero que con esto logre su interés, si es así con sus reviews me lo harán saber, pronto empezara la historia y espero sea de su agrado…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 1:**_

Se ve por los aire un avión, en el viendo por la ventana una mujer, de cabellos rubios y rizados, con ojos color esmeralda, pensando, junto a ella un chico realmente guapo, cabellos castaño, ojos azul profundo, nariz respingada.

- ¿Candy?- _dice Terry, llamando a su prometida que esta ida pensando_- Oye, Candy, ¿Estás bien?—

- Sí. Perfectamente.

- No pareces estarlo.

- Estoy bien, de verdad.

- Ok, te creo.

- Bueno.- _de pronto un movimiento brusco causado por una turbulencia pone nerviosa a la chica._ -¿Qué fue eso?-

- Turbulencia- _le contesta Terry con una sonrisa._

- Eso no fue turbulencia, fue algo mecánico.- _contesta Candy un poco nerviosa ante lo sucedido._

- Eso fue una turbulencia típica.-_ le contesta Terry con otra sonrisa de medio lado burlona._

- Tú no eres piloto, no puedes saberlo- _le contesta Candy ya un poco enfadad ante lo que estaba pasando._

- ¿Desde cuándo tienes miedo de volar?- _le cuestiona el, ante el hecho de que no la había visto de esa manera._

- Yo no tengo miedo de volar, ¡Me encanta Volar!- _dice Candy en un tono muy sarcástico_ – Lo que odio es estrellarme, odio estrellarme!-

De pronto Terry se le queda mirando la mano izquierda de ella.

- ¿Dónde está tu anillo de compromiso?- _pregunto Terry._

- Está, está en mi bolso.-

- ¿Qué hace ahí?

- Pues, ya sabes... – _dice Candy volteando hacia otro lado_ - ...cómo se hinchan los dedos en el avión.

- ¿En serio? Nunca había oído eso.-_ le dice Terry dudando._

- Sí, se hinchan y se ponen... gordos.

- ¿Y no se deshinchan cuando aterrizas?

- Sí, se deshinchan… Pero no había acabado.

- Está bien.

- Estaba pensando... – _le dice Candy a Terry._

- ...éste es el fin de semana de la boda de Annie.

- ajaaamm

- No hay que decir nada, no quiero quitarle atención a ella.- _de pronto el avión de nuevo hace turbulencia.- ¿Por qué sigue haciendo eso?-_

- Porque estamos en un avión, en serio, necesitas calmarte pecosa.

De pronto de la nada Candy sorprende a Terry con una pregunta.

- ¿Hacemos el amor en el baño? – _Terry la ve un tanto sorprendido._

- Yo estaba pensando más bien en tomar una taza de té.

- Por favor, en serio.

- Hay tan poco espacio... y tanta luz, y yo tan alto, no creo….

- ¡Vamos! ¡Va a ser genial!

Candy se levanta de su asiento, indicándole a Terry como debe de hacer las cosas…

-Espera un poco… Vienes, tocas tres veces, te va a encantar, va a ser divertido.-_ se levanta de su asiento, dirigiéndose al baño del avión, seguida por Terry, cuando ella entra, este entra enseguida de ella-_ ¡Dije que tocaras tres veces!-

- ¿Salgo y vuelvo a tocar?- _dice Terry riéndose de las locuras que se le ocurrían a su pecosa, el sale y toca_ - Hola.-

Mientras él la mira con una sonrisa pícara, ella lo empieza abrazar, así empiezan sus besos quedos, pero no sin antes se estorbados por una lavamanos, y un estrecho baño de avión que les impide mayor movimiento.

- Espera… me estás aplastando el brazo.- _le dice Candy._

- Lo siento- _dice Terry medio burlándose._ - Déjame pasarme aquí, espera… Ay, mi brazo. ¡Maldita sea!... Se me cayó el zapato.- _otro golpe a su hombro con el picaporte-_ Está bien, luego lo agarro.

- ¿Estás bien? Vamos a volver a tratar-_ le dice Candy tratándose de mover en ese pequeño baño, golpeándose con todo_.- Ahora tienes la rodilla en mi...- le dice a Terry.

- ¿Por qué no te volteas? Voltéate un poco.

- Esta bien-_ Candy queda frente a el, dándole la espalda_- Ah, no, no, no, así no…-

- ¿Así está mejor?- _le dice Terry volteándola para que quede frente a él, golpeándolo contra el grifo_ - El grifo!

- ¿Estás bien?- _le cuestiona Candy, ya que lo sorprende mirándose al espejo fijándose en su hermoso cabello._

- ¿Qué?-_ le dice un Terry sorprendido._

- Estás distraído.

- ¿De qué hablas? Estoy en esto.-_ le dice Terry ya un poco enfadado por la siruación._

- Estás en otro lado, no tienes ganas.

- Estoy en esto.

De pronto el avión tiene otra pequeña turbulencia haciéndolos caer a ambos.

- ¡Ay, Dios!- _grita Candy ya asustada por lo sucedido._

- ¡Ay, Jesús!- _dice Terry lamentándose, ya que cayó en el retrete haciéndolo activarse para su desagüe -_ ¡Bueno, no, no!... Me está chupando… Y no de una manera agradable.

- Discúlpame.- _le dice Candy casi llorando_ - Dios. Lo siento.

- No es tan grave… ¿Me salpicó esa agua azul?- _le dice un Terry ya más calmado al ver como se ponía su pecosa de nerviosa._

- ¡Yo ni conozco al tipo!- _dice una Candy en pleno llanto._

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué tipo?- _le dice Terry sorprendido ante la actitud de ella._

- Al novio de Annie… ¿Qué clase de dama de honor soy?, ¿Qué clase de hermana soy?, No tenemos mamá…. ¿Quién fue con ella a escoger su vestido, ¿Quién le dio algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo... esa cosa azul?-_ dice todo esto Candy en un mar de lágrimas._

- No creo que Annie espere que ocupes el lugar de tu mamá.-_ le dice Terry abrazándola_

- ¡No sé! ¡No sé!-

- No me gusta decir esto...- _dice Terry mirándola a los ojos -_ ...pero siempre te pones así cuando vamos a ver a tu familia.

- ¿En serio?-_ le pregunta Candy._

- Si, es verdad lo que te digo

- Es que es porque no encajo con ellos… no encajo con nadie- _se suelta diciendo Candy entre sollozos_.

- Pero encajas conmigo, ven acá-_ le dice Terry abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente._- ¿Estás bien?, porque puedo decirle al piloto que se regrese.- _ambos ríen entre el abrazo._ - Entonces, ¿ya acabamos aquí?

- Si…- _le contesta Candy limpiándose las lágrimas derramadas y dándole una sonrisa._

- Bueno, tengo un plan… tú te vas... yo espero aquí unos segundos, quizá limpie un poco... luego salgo muy discretamente... y finjo que estoy buscando una frazada.

- Está bien.

- ¿Lista?

- Bueno, está bien.

Terry se queda en el baño en lo que Candy sale, este se queda mirando al espejo cuando un señor bastante pasadito de peso entra queriendo usar el baño.

- Hola, ¿cómo está?- _dice un Terry avergonzado al señor que se le queda mirando con sorpresa._

- Estoy bien.- _le contesta el señor aun sorprendido de encontrarlo ahí._

- Yo sólo estaba... ya sabe…- _le dice Terry ya apenado pero sonriente- _Quizá deberíamos de salir…

* * *

_**pues ahí tienen la entrada de la historia, espero la sigan, y que les guste, si no, bienvenida cualquier sugerencia... nos leemos pronto!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola Chicas, pues les comento que estaré subiendo capítulos muy seguido, creo que será corta la historia, pero para mí ver muy buena, gracias por sus lecturas y pues a disfrutar… **_

* * *

**_Capítulo 2_**

Después de aterrizar, en los pasillos del aeropuerto…

- ¿Te dije de los túneles?- _dice Candy a Terry_

- ¿Qué túneles?

- Hay unos túneles cerca del estadio… Siempre aguantábamos la respiración al pasar por ellos…. A mi papá todavía le parece muy divertido...

- Ajaaam

- ...y tratará de que tú también lo hagas… no tienes que hacerlo… por mí, no.- _Terry se le queda viendo poniéndole atención a lo que dice- _Insisto en que no lo hagas porque mi papá maneja tan lento... que te puedes desmayar en el túnel.

- Ok, entiendo.

- El tenis… siempre es un tema seguro, siempre es seguro… hablar de vinos está bien, anécdotas de viajes... sobre todo de Europa, muy bien… No menciones el tema de las armas o de la pena de muerte... y, pase lo que pase, nunca menciones Vietnam…- _decía Candy a Terry_

- ¿Por qué habría de mencionarlo?

- Por otra parte, le encanta hablar de la Guerra Civil… Antietam, Shiloh...

- Relájate, todo va a salir bien.

- Te lo digo por si hay un silencio incómodo.

- Recuerdas que soy abogado, me gano la vida hablando.

- Eres muy buen abogado… como último recurso, puedes hablar... de la partida de los Rams de Los Ángeles.

- Muchas gracias.

De pronto se topan con hombre ya maduro de unos 50 años, rubio, alto.

- Ahí están.- _dice William padre de Candy_

- ¡Papi! ¡Hola!- _se abrazan cariñosamente y emocionados._

- Hola, corazón.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Excelente.

- Papi, te presento a Terry- _le dice Candy a su padre_

- ¿El novio que me has escondido y no querías presentarme?- _dice William en un tono de burla_- Mucho gusto. William Ardley.

- Igualmente.- _le dice Terry a William estrechándole la mano y ofreciéndole una sonrisa._

- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija?- _Terry se sorprende con tan directa pregunta._

- Se una cosa solamente, la llevaría a un juego de los Rams si siguieran en Los Ángeles.- _le contesta sonriendo._

- No me hagas hablar de eso_.- dice William, y ambos se echan a reír_

Después de abandonar el aeropuerto, en la carretera ya los tres en el auto, sostienen una plática, mas viene William y Terry la sostienen, mientras Candy los escucha un tanto molesta e incómoda de lo que puedan hablar.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser una liga profesional... sin tener un equipo en el segundo mercado del país?- _comenta William._

- Los Rams de Saint Louis. ¿Qué es eso?- _le cuestiona Terry_

- Ni lo puedo decir.

- Papá, puedes ir al límite de velocidad.- _dice Candy un poco incomoda por la situación._

- Ay, ahí vienen.- _dice William mirando los próximos túneles…_

- ¡Los túneles!- _le contesta Terry riendo y mirando a Candy con diablura._

- ¿Sabías de ellos?- _le dice William sonriendo como pequeño._

- Papá, ¿podemos no...?- _dice Candy tratando de evitar ya lo inevitable y torciendo los ojos ante lo que sucedía._

- A la de tres. Uno, dos...- _dicen Terry y William, enfrascándose en una batalla de quien aguanta más la respiración en los túneles._

- Bueno, ya pueden parar.- _dice Candy un tanto irritada._- bueno ya, ni que tuvieran cinco años.

Después de pasar los túneles y seguir en el recorrido del aeropuerto a casa…

- ¿Terry? ¿Es tú primera vez en Pasadena?- _le pregunta William._

- Sí, señor.

- Dicen... que "nadie viene de Los Ángeles, todos vienen a Los Ángeles… Pero si vienes de Los Ángeles, probablemente vienes de Pasadena".- _le comenta William a Terry_- Como yo... ya no digamos mi esposa y, claro, Candy… Oh! Mira, Ahí fue donde Candy aprendió a andar en bicicleta_.- dice mientras pasan por la calle del vecindario de la familia_

- Ahí está el callejón donde Neil Leagan me dijo que era fea.- _dice Candy recordando ese momento._

- Terry- _dice William _- ¿Haz pescado con señuelos?

- No, nunca he tenido la oportunidad.- _le contesta el guapo joven._

- "Cara de culo". Creo que así me describió.- _dice Candy continuando con aquel recuerdo que le dejo Neil._

- Este verano voy a pescar en el río Big Wood.- _comenta William._

- Suena excelente.- _le dice Terry_

- ¿Quieren venir? ¿Los dos?- _dice William emocionado como pequeño de siete años._

- Ésos son los arbustos a los que me escapé una vez.- _dice Candy señalando un par de frondosos arbustos._

- ¿Te escapaste a unos arbustos?- _le pregunta Terry en tono burlón._

- Sí, tenía doce años. Hasta ahí llegué…

- Estaba convencida de que era adoptada.- _dice Wlliam_- Dicen que las truchas de ese lago parecen coches.

Después de otro rato de camino, llegan a casa del padre de Candy, encontrándose con un camión que descargaba sillas estilo Tiffany…

- ¡Ya llegaste! ¡Ya llegaste, ya llegaste!- _le dice Annie, la hermana menor de Candy que está a punto de casarse- _

- Si, llegué.- _le dice Candy abrazándola sin muchas ganas y volteando los ojos_- Annie, te presento a Terry, mi novio.

- Hola! ¡Ay, eres guapo! ¡Es guapo!- _le dice Annie saludando a Terry muy emocionada._

- Tú también.- _le contesta él sonriendo por el sorpresivo abrazo._

- ¡Ay, Dios mío, me voy a casar mañana! ¡Mañana me caso!- _dice Annie muy entusiasmada_. - ¡Con él!- llega Archibal Cornwell mejor conocido como Archie, el novio de Annie.

- Me preguntan si debemos... poner otro bar en el patio.- _dice Archie viendo a Annie._

- ¿Papi?- _Annie voltea a ver a William_

- Yo me encargo… No les conviene matarme antes de cobrar.- _le contesta William._

- Archie, mi hermana Candy.- _los presenta Annie_

- Hola, Archie- _le contesta Candy_

- Y su guapo novio Terry- _dice Annie._

- Gusto en conocerlos_.- Archie le contesta a la pareja._

En eso llega la organizadora de bodas, trayendo dos arreglos de rosas

- ¿Rosas blancas o rosadas para las mesas?- _dice la organizadora._

- Archie, tú elige.- _le dice Annie_

- Rosas!-

- Creo que blancas.- _le corrige Annie a Archie._

- Blancas entonces serán- _dice la organizadora marchándose._

- ¿Cuándo se casan ustedes?- _le pregunta Annie a Candy y Terry._

- Todavía no hablamos de eso.- _contesta Candy dejando a un Terry con la palabra en la boca._

-¡Hacen una pareja excelente!, ¿No es cierto Archie?-

- Excelente pareja- _contesta Archie_

- Necesito dos hombres fuertes aquí.- _se oye gritar a William_

- Claro ya vamos!- _contestan al unísono Terry y Archie, marchándose con William._

- Annie, caramba, ¿cómo te sientes?- _pregunta Candy._

- Genial.

- ¿Sí? ¿Tienes miedo?

- ¿Miedo? ¿De qué? Si tuviera miedo, no me casaría.

- A la gente le da miedo...- _dice Candy_

- ¡Mírate!- _dice Annie interrumpiendo a Candy, porque llegan dos personas, una pequeña que será su pequeña dama._

- Bueno, ¿Qué quieres el moño arriba o el listón abajo?- _dice la organizadora acompañando a la pequeña._

- Moño, listón... – _dice Annie dudosa_ – Moño, moño… definitivamente, el moño. ¡No, el listón, el listón!- _termina decidiéndose Annie, dejando ir a la pequeña y a la organizadora._

- Caramba, no sé cómo lo haces.- _le dice Candy a Annie_

- Es divertido.- _dice Annie_- Tengo una idea excelente, tennis, dobles mixtos.

- Olvidé mi raqueta y Terry no juega...- dice Candy queriéndose liberar de esa situación.

- ¡Vengan a vernos jugar!- _llega Archie por Annie_

- Después de instalarnos en nuestras habitaciones.- _dice Candy_

- ¡Pronto!- _dice Annie llendose casi corriendo con Archie_

- ¡Está bien!... Mi hermana… da brincos.

- Ajaaam… entonces, ¿qué fue eso?- _pregunta Terry a Candy mientras suben por las escaleras rumbo a las habitaciones._

- ¿Qué?

- Le dijiste que no habíamos hablado de casarnos.

- Lo íbamos a anunciar después de la boda.- _contesta Candy nerviosa._

- Sí, pero hablas de mí como si sólo fuera tu compañero de pesca.

- Perdón… no prestes atención a lo que diga el próximo par de días… Me vuelvo loca con mi familia… - _le dice Candy tratando de calmar las cosas._

- Candy… ¿Te estás echando para atrás?- _pregunta Terry en tono serio - Porque si es así, me lo puedes decir._

- No, no me estoy echando para atrás… Estoy aquí parada.- le dice Cadny

- ¿Sólo parada?

- Está bien, voy hacia adelante y estoy ardiendo.

- Sí, vas hacia adelante y ardiendo... – _le dice Terry en un tono seductor siguiéndola por detrás y besándole el cabello _- excepto por el dedo chico de tu pie izquierdo que esta frio.

- Bueno, yo me quedo aquí… pero tú estás más adelante, a la izquierda.- _le dice Candy a Terry mostrándole su habitación. _

- ¿Es broma?- _le dice Terry extrañado._

- Es una cosa de Pasadena.

- ¿Nadie hace el amor en Pasadena?- _le dice Terry riéndose y lamentándose porque no dormirá con su pecosa._

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero le estén agarrando sabor a la historia ahahaha, gracias por los review's que me han dejado *Laura GrandChester, *rose granchester y *Edeny Grandchester, vamos empezando, así que ánimo ahahah, espero y sigan leyendo la historia, y a los demás que leen anónimamente, gracias por su interés, espero sigan adelante con la historia y sus review's también los espero.**

**Feliz Viernes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Ya es de noche y en la casa de la Familia Ardley se ve mucho ambiente y por supuesto personas muy bien vestida, es la cena de ensayo de Annie, y el lugar está lleno, en la sala se miran a dos personas platicar, una no muy a gusto…

- ¡Una reportera!... ¡Tu mamá estaría muy orgullosa!- _le dice una señora cincuentona a Candy_

- La verdad, escribo los anuncios de bodas... y en los obituarios… -

- ¡Qué divino!- _grita la señora toda emocionada, mientras Candy se siente más incómoda._

Por otro lado se encuentra Terry, que está siendo atacado por los lugareños, ya sintiéndose enfadado de la misma cantaleta.

- ¿Sabes qué? Hay un viejo refrán… "Nadie viene de Los Ángeles todos vienen a Los Ángeles".- _le dice un lugareño a Terry, que ya está aburrido e incómodo con eso._

- "Pero si vienes de Los Ángeles, es probable que vengas de... "- _dice otro lugareño siendo ya interrumpido…_

- ¿Pasadena?- _dice Terry ya cortando con la conversación típica._

- ¿Ya lo habías oído?- _dice el lugareño…_

En el recibidor se ven varias chicas muy emocionadas, gritando como unas pequeñas adolecentes, como si hubiesen visto a su estrella pop favorita.

- ¡Ya llegaste, ya llegaste!- _dice Annie a su amiga Patty_

- ¡Preciosa!- _dice Patty a Annie dándose un abrazo muy enloquecido._

- Candy… te presento a Patty, también es dama de honor.- _dice Annie_

- ¡Dios mío, qué emoción! ¡Quiero gritar de la emoción!- _casi al borde la locura Patty._

- Adelante…. Grita lo que desees…- _dice Candy volteando los ojos._

Annie y Patty empiezan a brincar y gritar como niñas pequeñas, "- te casa mañana!"- si me caso mañna!""

- Bueno, ya basta_.- dice Candy al no soportar más ver esa escena y yéndose de ahí._

En medio del recorrido de la sala al bar, Candy escucha a las señoras de la fiesta, -"Pura piedra caliza, ya sé que quizá me desilusione..."- todas las señoras empiezan a carcajearse, y Candy sólo quiere salir de ahí.

- Vodka con hielo, por favor.- _pide Candy al bartender._

- Disculpe, señora pero tengo que decirle que no puede fumar en la casa- se escucha decir el bartender a una señora de unos 70 años muy bien conserva.

- Vete al diablo.- _le contesta la señora al joven, pero eso hace que Candy fije su mirada en ella._

- ¿Abuela?- dice Candy

- Ya te dije que nunca me llames así en público.- Contesta Nelly

- ¡Qué gusto verte!- le dice Candy a su abuela Nelly, abrazándola muy cariñosamente.+

- Te ves sensacional, nena…- _sueltan el abrazo_- ¿Tomando licor fuerte?- l_e pregunta a Candy._

- Ah, sí, ya sabes estamos en Pasadena- le contesta como si fuera una tortura estar ahí.

- Buen argumento hija… un martini seco y tráeme un cenicero, de paso.- _dice la abuela al joven bartender_.- ¿Cómo va la carrera periodística?...

- Pues, está... en realidad…

- Yo leo el periódico todos los días para leer tus obituarios, me emociona no salir en ellos.- _bromea la abuela_.

- Me da gusto saber que todavía tengo lectores leales.

- ¿Y tú abogado? ¿Todo va bien?

- Eso va bien…- _dice Candy dudosa y poniéndose nerviosa ante la pregunta_- Sí, estamos bien. Creo que todavía... Sí, está bien.

- Se te nota eh...-

- ¡No! Está bien… estamos bien… lo único es que...

De pronto se escucha William diciendo - Vengan, todos, la cena está servida…

- Después de la cena me cuentas…- _dice la abuela a Candy_ -Vamos a estar borrachas, así que el quiero chisme completo con cada detalle.

- ¿Qué me propuso matrimonio, acepté... _– le va contando Candy a su abuela- _y he andado en una niebla desde entonces?-

- Vamos fuera… ahora mismo.- _Nelly se lleva a Candy al jardín para tener mejor la conversación._

En otra parte de la casa se ve a un Terry muy platicador con un familiar de Candy.

- La verdad, ya había estado en Pasadena… estuve apostado aquí durante la guerra... – dice Terry ya atontado de tanto platicar con ansíanos.

Mientras en el jardín… 

- Ay, cielos… no me malentiendas, Terry es un tipo extraordinario… -_dice Candy a su abuela-_ pero cuando me propuso matrimonio... no sentí lo que yo creo que una debe sentir… sólo me sentí...

- ¿Cómo?

- Aterrada.

- ¿Y por eso aceptaste?

- ¡No sé por qué!... Digo, sí sé… Terry es listo y es simpático, aparte de muy apuesto, venga es hermoso, y es el mejor novio que he tenido.

- Suena espantoso, con razón estás aterrada.- _le dice Nelly muy sarcásticamente mientras bebe su Martini. _

- No, soy yo… soy yo, todo es por mí… y, y por eso.- _dice Candy señalando a toda la gente que ríe a carcajadas en la fiesta._

- Así es Pasadena, niña… eso pasa cuando le das a la gente todo... y la dejas sola cien años.

- Yo quiero una vida llena… una vida de aventuras… ¿Cómo te sentiste tú cuando el abuelo te pidió que te casaras con él?

- Vomité…- _Candy la mira sorprendida_- Quizá porque estaba embarazada de tu mamá.- _le termina de decir Nelly._

- ¿Por eso te casaste?

- Mira, nena… claramente yo no soy una experta en el amor y yo no amaba precisamente a tu abuelo, en paz se revuelque… pero teníamos algo y te puedo decir: si amas al tipo, aférrate a eso.

- No sé, pienso que si te casas, se acabó tu vida.- _dice Candy haciendo un gesto como ahorcándose…_- tienes un montón de niños y...

- No es la pena capital.

- Lo fue para mi mamá.

- No es así… tu mamá no se enfermó por haberse casado.

- No sé, yo sólo... yo sólo...

- Quieres más de tu vida.

- Sí.

- Pues anda ve y ponte en la cola, y espera tú turno niña.- _le dice la abuela con una gracia._

En otra parte de la casa se ve a un Señor Ardley nervioso por el brindis que tendrá que dar para los novios...

- Hola, señor A. ¿Ha visto a Candy?- _pregunta Terry a su suegro._

- No.

- ¿Qué hace?

- Voy a hacer un brindis… estoy nervioso.

- Le va a salir bien.

- Ojalá mi esposa estuviera aquí, ella me calmaba.

- ¿Qué hacía?

- Me abrazaba.

_De pronto Terry abraza a su suegro queriendo calmar sus nervios_

- ¿Qué demonios haces?- le dice William a Terry muy sorprendido, y este lo suelta con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Aun en el jardín abuela y nieta siguen con su plática…

- Yo creo que es normal sentirse horrible... en un momento como éste tu mamá hizo exactamente lo mismo, antes de casarse con tu papá estaba... – se quedó pensativa Nelly- de hecho, desapareció una semana antes de la boda.

- ¿En serio desapareció?- le dice una Candy sorprendida por la confesión de su abuela.

- No debería beber esto así solo…- _dice Nelly para cambiar de tema sabiendo que cometió una imprudencia._- vamos preséntame al afortunado_- se levanta de su silla queriéndose eludir de la conversación_- Se me están helando las nalga aquí.

- Espera. ¿Mamá desapareció?- _le dice Candy queriéndola detener y con una enorme duda acerca de su madre._

- Bueno, nada más se fue... para pensar.

- ¿Adónde fue?

- No me acuerdo… a Cabo San Lucas, quizá.

- ¿Por qué se fue a Los Cabos?...- _dice Candy ya un poco exaltada-_ Ohhh Dios mío! No crees que hubiera otro tipo, ¿o sí?

- No, sólo se fue…- _le dice Nelly tratando de calmarla_- Por el bien de tu papá nunca hablamos de esto… el caso es que no debes preocuparte de este asunto, si no quieres, no te cases, si quieres, cásate… si el matrimonio se hunde, divórciate… no has vivido plenamente hasta divorciarte.

- Gracias, abuela.- le dice Candy sarcásticamente

- Fue un placer.

Las dos se van directo a su mesa y se encuentran a Terry…

- Ah, Terry, ella es mi... Nelly, la mamá de mi madre

- Hola Terry, no pareces abogado.- le dice Nelly mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

- Gracias, y usted no parece abuela.- le dice Terry a Nelly.

- Sí eres abogado, todo un hablador y mentiroso.

Mientras tanto en el centro de la fiesta, se escucha a un William un poco nervioso por el brindis que esta por dar…

- Estoy tocando el trombón… Hay momentos... que se nos quedan grabados para siempre, por muy senil que estés, para mí está el 25 de junio de 1983 el día que me casé con Samantha, y claro, el nacimiento de mis hijas, y el día que Annie se comió un insecto por accidente.

- Tus papás no perdieron mucho tiempo_.- le dice Terry a Candy que están sentados en su mesa escuchando el brindis que da el señor Ardley._

- ¿Qué?- dice Candy

- Se casaron el 25 de agosto de 1983… y tú naciste el siete de mayo de 1984, tú mamá no perdió tiempo en embarazarse… - _le dice Terry a Candy que está sorprendida por lo que dice_- ¿Nunca sacaste cuentas?, Naciste unos ocho meses y una semana después de que se casaron… o sea que te adelantaste... o alguien anotó gol antes del partido ¿Entiendes?- Candy lo escucha acordándose de la plática con su abuela.

- Así es mi Annie una sonrisa y el mundo entero se derrite.- _continua William con su brindis mientras es observado por Candy que escucha a Terry también. _

- No sé, no creo.- _dice Candy_

- Fue en los años ochenta

-Al inicio de la década… no digo que se casaron a la fuerza, quizá tu mamá ni sabía de su embarazo y puede que se enterara después de la luna de miel.

Candy de repente se voltea bruscamente y exaltada con su abuela…

- Tienes que decirme.- le dice una Candy exaltada a Nelly

- ¿Qué?- dice Nelly que sigue mirando a William diciendo su discurso.

- ¿Mi mamá se acostó con otro antes de casarse?, ¡Tienes que decirme!

- ¿Qué te pasa? Nos van a oír los Britter.- Nelly trata de que Candy baje un poco la voz.

- ¿Mamá tuvo una aventura en Los Cabos?

- ¿Cómo puedo saber?

- ¡Porque tú sabes todo!

- Quiero hacer un brindis por la feliz pareja.- _dice Nelly levantándose de su silla para tratar de evitar la plática con Candy.-_ Por Annie y Archie, la vida es corta, pero el matrimonio es largo, así que tómense una copa y todo pasará más rápido.- dice Nelly esto último alzando su copa por los novios…

Candy ya en su recamara acostada y pensativa después de la fiesta se levanta dirijiendose a la recámara de Terry…

- Hola.- dice Terry a Candy.- ¿Piensas romper la regla de Pasadena de no tener relaciones?

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Tú siempre puedes pasar.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- _Candy se mete a la cama con Terry_

- Estaba repasando este acuerdo de transferencia de bienes y me estaba excitando, pero por suerte llegó una chica muy guapa.- _dice Terry besando a Candy y abrazándola_.

- Estoy segura de que lo hizo.- _dice Candy entre besos_

- ¿Qué hizo? ¿Quién?

- Mi mamá tuvo una aventura antes de casarse.

- Candy… - _dice Terry soltándose del beso por la plática que empezaba la pecosa._

- ¿Qué si es verdad? Si tuvo una aventura y se embarazó... eso explica todo, no tengo nada en común con mi familia, odio el tenis, soy la única que tiene el cabello rizado, y la única de ojos verdes, ¿Estoy complicándolo?

- Un poco.- le dice Terry ya un poco fastidiado.

- Me estoy volviendo loca.

- No te estás volviendo loca.

- Es una crisis de los pretreinta.

- Tiene su encanto.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Sabrá mi papá?

- Por favor.

- No le puedo preguntar… ¡Lo puede matar!

- Por favor, Candy_- dice Terry tratando de besar a Candy en el cuello para que esta se olvide un poco del asunto._

- Mi tía Mitsy seguro lo sabe.- _dice Candy levantándose de la cama._

- Hay una tía Mitsy.- _dice Terry ya un poco derrotado al saber que Candy no tendría relaciones con el esa noche._

- Sí, era la mejor amiga de mi mamá.

- Necesito ir a verla.

- Sí, deberías… pero primero hay que romper unas reglas.

- Mañana voy a ir a ver a mi tía.- _dice esto último Candy dejándole solo un beso en la boca a Terry para luego salir de la habitación._

- Candy por favor!- _dice un Terry casi a punto de llorar de frustración. _

**Bueno chicas ahí tienen el tercer capítulo, por favor no se desesperen si no ven mucha presencia de Terry, pero así es la historia, luego habrá muchas emociones, gracias por sus comentarios y espero les siga agradando, ya en si la historia ya va tomando el color que necesita, así que a disfrutar, **

**Feliz Sábado! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

En una confortable casa de Pasadena se escuchar cantar a una mujer de unos 50 años, robusta cabello corto y blanco, pero muy divertida…

Bloody Mary is the girl I love… boom boom boom  
Bloody Mary is the girl I love… boom boom boom  
Bloody Mary is the girl I love… Now ain't that too damn bad!

- Mi tónico de la juventud ahaha.- le dice la tia Mitsy a Candy entregándole un bloody mary.

- Tía Mitsy mi mamá desapareció una semana antes de la boda para pensar.

- Cielos, no me acuerdo de eso.

- ¿Te acuerdas de los hombres que había en su vida?

- Parece una investigación policíaca… "No, oficial. Tu mamá sólo anhelaba a tu padre"… y a Charles Hilton

- ¿Y a quién?

- Charles Hilton, era un año mayor que nosotras, iba un año más adelante también en el bachillerato, tú mamá y yo estábamos locas por él, ¿quieres ver una foto?

Mitsy le acerca un anuario a su sobrina, para mostrarle las fotos que le dijo…

- Somos tu mamá y yo en la obra Nuestro Pueblo o La importancia de llamarse Ernesto, no sé bien_- las dos siguen mirando las fotos-_ era una excelente actriz, qué lástima que lo dejó, "Todas las mujeres se vuelven como sus mamás, esa es su tragedia, ningún hombre lo hace, esa es la suya"…

- Entonces, ¿Charles Hilton?- _le dice Candy, desesperada por encontrar al que pudo ser amante de su madre._

- Ah, cierto, ahí está_- señala la foto de un apuesto joven, sonriente y que llama mucho la atención de Candy_- mira esa cara.

- ¿Salió con él?

- Unas veces, Charles no era de una sola novia… tenía muchas novias.

- ¿Tú?

- Después de la universidad, muy informalmente, lo invité a la boda de tu mamá, pero tu abuela se opuso, dijo que un ex novio era mala suerte, un "ex Charles".- _de pronto miran una foto de Charles con un amigo de el-_ Ahí está con Steve Bush, había olvidado que eran amigos… Mi bebida necesita otra dosis, ¿quieres?

- No, voy a manejar… ¿Steve Bush? ¿Por qué me suena ese nombre?

- Era la gran celebridad de esa clase, escribió el libro ese que causó un escándalo… El…- _de pronto Mitzy empieza atar cabos y pone una cara sorprendida y de susto a la vez- _

- ¿Qué?- _dice Candy preocupada ante la reacción de su tía Mitsy._

- ¿Cuándo dijo Nelly que tu mamá...?

- Justo antes de la boda.

- ¿Dijo que se fue a México?... Ohh por Dios-

- A Cabo San Lucas…- _de pronto Candy recuerda algo-_ ¿Steve Bush? Steve Bush!- _grito recordando el nombre-_ Espera Tía Mitsy, ¿qué libro dijiste que...?- _Candy recuerda el libro y se sorprende con el resultado.._

Ya en la carretera va Candy manejando muy nerviosa y angustiada ante las revelaciones que ha descubierto sobre su madre, y su dudoso origen, toma el celular y marca , suenan los tonos y le contestan…

- Hola.- _contesta Terry_

- Hola, necesito que me hagas un favor.- _dice Candy sobresaltada._

- ¿Dónde estás pecosa? ¡Ya nos vamos a la iglesia!- _dice Terry mientras se da los últimos toques a su aspecto._

- Necesito que me consigas una copia del video de El Graduado…

- ¿Qué?

- El graduado!... la película de Dustin Hoffman.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

- No te puedo explicar ahora.

- Candy hay gente esperando en la limusina, no puedo bajar y decirles...

- ¡Por favor consíguemelo! Nos vemos en la iglesia.- _cuelga y de pronto Candy da una vuelta sin precaución que casi choca, recibiendo una no muy agradable frase-_ Perdón, perdón! Culpa mía!- _grita avergonzada._

Ya en la iglesia en una pequeña habitación, se ve llegar a Terry para encontrarse con Candy, que está cambiándose apresuradamente…

- Pecas- _dice Terry_

- Sí, pasa.

- Aquí está.

- Gracias.

- Tuve que ir a dos tiendas- _dice Terry un tanto fastidiado por lo ocurrido_.- están afuera esperándonos.- _le entrega el video a Candy_

- ¡Ahí está! "Basada en la novela de Steve Bush".- _dice Candy exaltada y señalando el video a Terry._

- Están afuera esperándonos- _le dice Candy ya preocupado por la tardanza._

- ¿La viste?

- Sí, varias veces.

- Necesito una tele, ¿Dejan a los curas ver tele?

- Candy!

- ¿Sabes qué? Todos habían dicho que está basada en un suceso real en Pasadena.- _le cuenta a Terry un poco exaltada- _que una familia real, eran los Benson, es mi familia Terry, nosotros somos los Benson.

- ¿Te estás escuchando?

- Steve Bush estudió con mi mamá y él era amigo de Charles Hilton, con quien creo que ella se escapó.

- ¿Charles Hilton?

- Sí, Y el personaje de Dustin Hoffman era Carl Hoffman,- _le sigue contando a Terry la historia_- Carl Hoffman, Charles Hilton, "C. H.", ¿ves?, Carl Hoffman, Charles Hilton.

- Ya entendí.

- Mi mamá se escapó con este tipo se embarazó y regresó a casarse con mi papá.

- Quizá se embarazó…

- Digo, ¿estaba enamorada del tipo? ¿Y entonces, por qué regresó? ¿Y por qué nadie me había contado?

- Eso es algo que no se le cuentan a los hijos tan fácilmente.

De pronto alguien abre la puerta de la habitación y esta le pega levemente a Terry…

- Auch!- _ se lamenta Terry agarrándose la nariz._

- Ay… eres tú- _le dice Nelly la abuela de Candy a Terry después de ver a quien golpeo_- ¿De qué diablos están hablando aquí? La boda ya va a empezar.

- Tú eres Jane Rivers, ¿no? Tú eres la señora Benson.- _dice Candy señalando a su abuela con su dedo, con recriminación_

- Terry, ve a jugar con tu pilin.- _le dice Nelly para que la deje a solas con Candy_

- Puedo hacer eso.- _contesta Terry marchándose de ahí._

- Si, ¿Lo eres?... _– las dos salen de la habitación porque son llamadas para empezar la boda de Annie, y siguen con la plática en los pasillos de la iglesia-_ a mamá le gustaba Charles Hilton, lo sedujiste y ella se fue una semana antes de la boda, ¿no?

- No creas todo lo que ves en las películas.- _le contesta Nelly._

- ¿O sea que sí?- _se adelanta Candy disgustada…_

Ya dentro de la iglesia, se ve celebrando la boda, todos sentados en su banca, en una están Terry y Nelly…

- Si me permite, yo siempre pensé que la señora Benson_- le dice Terry a Nelly con un tono de pícaro-_ ...era el personaje más interesante de la película, la escena de la seducción ¿sucedió así en la vida real o fue...?-

- Cállate, no hables- _le dice Nelly, haciendo una cara de fastidio para Terry, este solo se ríe._

Ya en la iglesia se empieza con la ceremonia religiosa escuchándose a un sacerdote, _"Queridos seres amados, nos hemos unido en la presencia de Dios y ante esta compañía de amigos para presenciar y bendecir la unión, de Annie y Archibald en sagrado matrimonio, la unión de marido y mujer en cuerpo, mente y espíritu fue diseñada por Dios para su felicidad mutua para que se ayuden y se apoyen en tiempos prósperos o adversos y para que sean responsables de esta frágil Tierra nuestra isla hogar…"_

Todos están embelesados con la ceremonia, las damas están felices con una sonrisa reluciente por lo que están pasando su amiga, excepto una, que sólo ve con desprecio a su abuela sin tomar en cuenta la boda… Candy no la está pasando bien y Terry se da cuenta, este la mira y le dice te amo entre labios para apoyarla…

* * *

**Gracias por sus visitas, reviews, espero le estén agarrando el sabor a la historia, ya va empezar lo bueno, no se desesperen, cualquier sugerencia, critica bien recibida… si les gusta la historia háganlo saber con sus reviews...**

**Saludos… que tengan linda semana!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 4**

Después de disfrutar la bella boda de Annie y Archie, ya en el casa de los Ardley, se ve a Candy en su recamara hablando por teléfono mientras Terry hace las maletas ya para marcharse a New York…

- Pasadena, el número de un tal Charles Hilton… - _dice Candy a la operadora_

- Pecosa, un tipo así no seguiría viviendo en Pasadena.

- No… Charles, Charlie no…

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Podías haber comprado más cosas mientras estuvimos aquí?- _le dice Terry a Candy mientras batalla en cerrar la maleta…_

- Bueno. ¿Puede ver en Los Ángeles, por favor? – _Candy sigue hablando con la operadora._

- Bueno Pecosa, te espero en el coche… - _Terry se marcha de la habitación._

De pronto entra Annie a despedirse de su hermana…

- Bueno gracias- _cuelga Candy el teléfono y hace cara de fastidio al no encontrar lo que buscaba…_

- ¡Ahí estás!- _dice Annie, dando brinquitos como siempre_… - Archie me va a llevar al Club de Caza… sólo quería despedirme.

- Mamá tenía unas manos muy suaves.- _le dice Candy a Annie mientras observa una fotografía de su ya fallecida madre._

- Sí, era hermosa.

- Lo era…

- De verdad que sí…- _le dice Annie zafándose del tema ya que vio que Candy se ponía triste _- ¡No puedo creer que estoy casada!...- _empieza a brincar como loca._

- Yo tampoco puedo creer que estés casada.- _le dice Candy abrazándola- _en serio…

- Es de lo más extraño, me desperté hoy, miré a Archie y sentí que estaba viendo a otro.

- ¿Y cómo te sentiste?

- Me di cuenta que ahora soy la señora de Alguien Más, es fantástico, ¿no?- _dice Annie_

- ¿Mi vida?- _se escucha gritar a Archie_

- ¡Ya voy!- _contesta Annie gritando._ - Te quiero mucho.- _abraza muy fuerte a Candy_

- Yo también te quiero.

- Bueno, adiós...- _sueltan el abrazo y Annie le da una enorme sonrisa a Candy_ - ¡Ay, estoy casada, estoy casada!- _se marcha dando brinquitos como siempre…_

Ya en el aeropuerto se pueden observar a una pareja acompañados de un hombre mayor, ayudándolos a bajar sus maletas…

- Hasta un equipo nuevo no es lo mismo que los Rams…- _dice William a Terry -_ además, lleva tres años llegar a un nivel competitivo…

- No lo sé, yo no estaría tan seguro, con los contratos actuales van a poder armar un buen equipo y le van a ganar a los Rams.- _contesta Terry a su suegro._

- Me gusta cómo piensas, quédate con éste, es de los buenos.- _le dice William a Candy pero la nota distraída_- ¿Te sientes bien? Has estado muy callada.

- Sí, estoy cansada, fue un fin de semana largo…- _le contesta Candy._

- Un fin de semana maravilloso.- _dice William_

- Sí.- _contesta Candy siguiendo distraída y Terry se da cuenta de la actitud de su Pecosa_

- Que tengan un viaje seguro.- _se despide William de ellos_

- Sí_.- dice Candy_

- William.- _se despide Terry estrechando la mano de su suegro_

- Llámame de Nueva York.- _dice William a Candy mientras se va en su auto._

- Dame tu celular_.- dice Candy a Terry_

- ¿Averiguaste algo?

- No, estaba cerrada, voy a volver a tratar- Candy toma el teléfono- Hola, soy Candice Ardley, soy miembro de la clase de 1997, sí, estoy buscando una dirección o teléfono...-_ le dice a la que le contesto-_ ...de un miembro de la clase de 1979, Charles Hilton- _a Candy le dan la información requerida y cuelga el teléfono- _Va a hablar en una conferencia en San Francisco.

- Eres increíble, ¿Cómo descubriste todo eso?- _le dice Terry sorprendido._

- Llamé a su oficina y me dijeron.

- ¡Genial!... pero, ¿Vas a acercártele y a preguntarle así nada más?

- Puedo llegar y gritar "¡Hola, papá!" y ver si se voltea.

- Estaría bien, suena grandioso.

- ¿Estoy loca al hacer esto?

- Un poco. ¿Quieres que vaya?

- No puedes, tienes una reunión con Robert Hattaway.

- Aunque no lo creas, Robert Hattaway seguirá existiendo con o sin mí.

- ¿Sabes qué? Si voy a hacer esto, lo voy a hacer sola.

- Sabes, también basaron una película en mi familia- _le dice Terry a Candy bromeando para que se anime un poco ante la situación-_ en serio, Titanic, la cambiaron un poco, no había barco, nada se hundió, pero si posé desnudo para un retrato una vez- _Candy ríe y le da un beso a Terry por lo que dice._- Bueno, toma esto, usa este boleto desde San Francisco, ¿segura no me quieres ahí?

- No, gracias- le dice Candy dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Bueno ve y encuéntralo, deja de estar confundida, a mí no me importa quién te entregue en el altar, porque a quien amo es a ti- _le dice esto mientras la abraza y le da un beso en cada mejilla para terminar con uno en su boca… se despide y Terry se dirige a abordar su avión._

- ¡Ay, Terry! Tengo tu- _dice Candy gritándole a Terry pero este ya no la escucha-_ ... teléfono… bueno. "Hola, señor Hilton es posible que usted sea mi papá".- _Candy se marcha a su sala para dirigirse a San Francisco._

Mientras tanto en una sala, llena personas, se ve en el estrado dirigiendo un discurso a un hombre de unos 45 años, rubio, ojos azules, y de buena estatura.

- Hoy oímos hablar mucho de revolución- _decía ese hombre en su discurso-_ La revolución de la información que se acerca, la revolución de Internet que ya viene… El Che Guevara describía una revolución como un cambio de actitud.- se escuchaba decir a Charles Hilton

Mientras en el lobby de la sala de conferencias se miraba entra a una chica rubia de cabellos rizos…

- Ay, disculpe_.- dice la recepcionista a la chica-_ Esta conferencia sólo es para participantes registrados y la prensa.

- Ah, yo soy de la prensa.- _le dice Candy mientras saca su credencial._

Ya en la sala, Charles Hilton continúa con su conferencia… 

- Che, como saben, estudió medicina y cuando un hombre de ciencia habla figurativamente uno se pregunta… _- así sigue con su discurso Charles mientras Candy lo observa detalladamente y sus ojos se humedecen al pensar que él podría ser su padre, así se está todo el discurso, mientras se da cuenta que Charles lo termina-_ Damas y caballeros, la revolución de Internet no viene, ya llego desde hace tiempo…

Ya en el salón de eventos, se ven a todos los asistentes disfrutar de un pequeño cóctel ofrecido por los organizadores del evento… se ve a Candy, que está caminando entre la gente buscando al que podría ser su padre, y lo encuentra entre un grupo de periodistas…

- ¿Le cuesta trabajo comprometerse con algo?- _le pregunta un reportero a Charles…_

- Hay dos teorías acerca de eso, algunos piensan que no sé prestar suficiente atención para llevar un negocio, que sólo me interesa el lanzamiento, la acción… y la segunda teoría es... ¿Cuál era la pregunta?- _todos empiezan a reír…_

- ¿Qué sigue ahora?- _le dice una reportera del grupo._

- Pues… señorita Ardley, ¿cómo están las cosas en Nueva York?- _dice Charles observando a Candy_- qué gusto ver al New York Times ¿Preguntas?

- Todavía no- _dice Candy nerviosa ante la situación._

- Te necesito un minuto.- _llega un hombre a llevarse a Charles_

- ¿Puede esperar?- _dice Charles_

- Me temo que no.

- Les pido disculpas.- _se le queda mirando a Candy-_ Señorita Ardley... Perdón.

El par de hombres se alejan del grupo…

- Es algo increíble, el buscador más poderoso que existe.- _le dice el hombre a Charles_- He estado hablando con Ken Patterson y he estado insistiendo.

- ¿Y?- _le pregunta Charles_

- Y accedió a vender 30 por ciento de la compañía por cien millones Goldman y Morgan Stanley, se mueren por hacerla pública.

- Señorita Ardley- _dice Charles al ver a Candy acercarse a ellos._

- Disculpen, cuando tenga un momento, ¿puedo hablar con usted?- _le pregunta Candy a Charles_

- Claro que sí.

- Charles.- _le dice el hombre a Charles para que no se distraiga._

- No me interesa, Roger.- _le contesta Charles a Roger y lo ignora_.- ¿En qué le puedo servir? – _le dice a Candy_

- Tengo una pregunta que me gustaría hacerle.

- Charles, tus cien van a ser dos mil millones en 18 meses.- _le dice Roger a Charles_

- Candice Ardley, Roger Miller.

- Roger es uno de los hombres más poderosos en esta charla que ya acabó- _dice Charles_- Roger no me interesa.

- Está bien, con permiso- _se va Roger molesto…_

Mientras un mesero les ofrece unas bebidas, empiezan con su plática…

- Señorita Ardley, ¿esto es oficial o extraoficial?

- Muy extraoficial, no vine en calidad profesional.

- Qué bien.

- No. No, no- _dice Candy sacando a Charles de sus malos pensamientos-_ Verá mi mamá era Samantha White

- Caramba, eres la hija de Sam…

- Sí.

- Caramba… - _se sorprende Charles-_ vaya tu eres… lamento mucho lo de tu mamá, debes de haber sido muy chica,

- Sí, tenía nueve años.

- Era una buena mujer, ¿Ahora eres periodista?

- Se puede decir, pero me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas.

- ¿Acerca de qué?

- De lo que pasó en el pasado

- ¿Entre tu mamá y yo?

- Y entre usted y mi abuela, también sé del libro y de la película.

- ¿Tienes prisa por llegar a algún lado?- _dice a Charles a Candy viendo que la plática será larga._

- No_- contesta Candy._

Ambos se dirigen a un pequeño salón privado donde comienzan con su plática acerca de lo que sucedió en el pasado.

- Entonces leíste el libro... viste la película, así sucedió, en general.- _le cuenta Charles a Candy mientras esta lo observa y escucha cada detalle-_ se tomaron algunas libertades creativas, nunca me gradué de la universidad... pero El Reprobado hubiera sido un título malo, y el final... obviamente yo no me escapé con tu mamá.- _de pronto se escucha un sonido de un móvil-_ Tu bolso está sonando.- _le dice a Candy pero esta tarda en reaccionar ya que esta ida con sus pensamientos_

- OH!… ¿Te molesta si...?

- No.

- Diga- _contesta Candy_

- Hola.- _se escucha a Terry del otro lado de la bocina_

- Hola, tengo tu teléfono.

- Sí, me di cuenta cuando me llamé y tú contestaste.- _le dice Terry burlándose_- ya aterricé. ¿Dónde estás tú?

- Estoy aquí con él… oye, si necesitas mi teléfono creo que está cargándose en mi departamento.

- Espera. ¿Estás ahí, con él, en este momento?- _le dice Terry._

- Sí.

- ¿Ya le preguntaste?

- Todavía no, lo estoy tomando con calma.

- ¿Por qué? No tengas miedo, pase lo que pase, todo va a salir bien.- _le dice Terry a Candy demostrándole su apoyo_- ¿Por favor me llamas cuando te enteres?

- Bueno, yo te llamo, te amo, adiós.- _Candy cuelga y le pregunta directamente a Charles-_ Disculpa, ¿Te acostaste con mi mamá? ¿En México, Cabo, una semana antes de la boda?

- Sí.- _le contesta Charles sorprendido por la pregunta_

-¿Te pusiste un condón?

- ¿Qué si...? ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué te interesa saber...? Ay, no!

- Yo nací el siete de mayo de 1984, poco menos de nueve meses después de la boda.- _dice Candy a Charles_- así que pudiste ser tú o mi papá, yo no me parezco a él, no voto como él, no manejo como él, y creo que quizá…- _Charles la interrumpe_

- Candy, disculpa que no se me ocurrió antes que podías estar pensando eso…

- No, pero es posible, aun con condón, es posible.

- No, no lo es.

- Claro que sí, los condones se rompen, se resbalan sobre todo si uno...

- Es imposible para mí tener hijos.

- ¿Eres estéril?

- Sí.

- Pero quizá no hace treinta años.

- Desde hace 39, para ser precisos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Trauma testicular contundente.

- ¿Qué?

- En onceavo año, yo era portero en el equipo de fútbol.- le empieza a contar Charles a Candy- Estábamos en la final de la ciudad, empatados, un tipo se acerca solo, salgo para bloquearlo y justo cuando echó la pierna para atrás yo me arrojé, y digamos simplemente que pateó la pelota equivocada.- _Candy lo escucha con la boca abierta_

- Contundente... testicular...

- Trauma.

- ¿Y eso te volvió estéril?- _le dice Candy con una mirada en quién sabe dónde…_

- Me temo que sí. Candy lo lamento, no puedo ser tu padre.

- Está bien_.- le dice Candy aun ida por lo que ha descubierto_- Gracias, me dio gusto conocerlo, señor Hilton.

- Igualmente, señorita Ardley.

- Adiós- _le dice Candy mientras le estrecha la mano y se va del lugar._

Ya en la salida del salón de conferencias Candy espera un taxi, pero su semblante es muy pensativo…

- ¿Estás bien?- _le dice Hilton alcanzándola en la salida._

- Sí – _le contesta Candy ya con vergüenza-_ sí, estoy bien, todo se me aclaró, vine a buscar respuestas y las conseguí, no tengo nada en común con mi familia… pero es mi familia, lo cual es excelente.

- Eso es bueno.

- Mi mamá huyó a Los Cabos y tuvo una aventura antes de casarse... y regresó a un matrimonio sin amor, que fue… ella lo decidió, está bien.- _le dice Hilton a Candy.-_ Ahora debo encarar el hecho de que mi carrera no me va a llevar a ningún lado y tengo un novio que es fantástico y se quiere casar conmigo... y yo, en teoría, me quiero casar con él- _continua Candy contestando casi a punto del llanto-_ así que, sí... todo está bien, está bastante bien, sí… ¡Dios mío, ésta es una ciudad maravillosa!- rompe en llanto ante lo que sucedió y Hilton sólo la observa.

- Candy- _Charles le pone su mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo_

- Perdóname_.- le dice Candy ahogada en llanto_

- Oye, está bien, está bien.- _la abraza_

- Perdóname, no quería...

- Mira.

- Ni siquiera te conozco y yo... – _Candy sigue llorando y avergonzada por lo que hizo._

- Todo va a salir bien, todo va a salir bien. ¿Sí?- _Charles la mira a los ojos para calmarla_

- ¡Dios mío!- _ella baja la mirada de vergüenza_.

- Mira vamos a animarte, ¿sí? ¿Te animamos?

- Sí…

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Espero que la historia este siendo de su agrado, y no se desanimen si no leen mucho a su chico favorito, pero así es esto, pronto vendrán cosas más emocionantes.**

**Gracias a LizCarter, por seguir esta historia y pues qué bueno que te gusto mi song fic, un gusto haberlo hecho, y espero esta historia te encante también.**

**Y a Edeny Grandchester por sus review's, espero sigas disfrutando de esta historia.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

En el barrio chino de San Francisco se observa una fiesta tradicional muy divertida, mucha gente caminando por todos lados y un dragón danzante que recorre el lugar junto con los bailarines tradicionales chino, se observa en un lugar a Candy y Charles…

- ¿Eso es un colmillo de elefante?- _pregunta Candy a Charles observando una tienda con amuletos chinos._

- De hecho sí, lo es – _contesta Charles_- ¿Ves todos esos grabados?, Dicen que los elefantes nunca olvidan, ¿verdad?,

- Así es…

- No es cierto. Lo anotan todo.

- Sí. Qué elefante tan listo.

- ¡Espere!- _Charles detiene a bicitaxi chino_ - Candy, tengo una idea. ¿Me acompañas?

- Otro rato más…- _dice Candy dudosa de aceptar…_

- Sí…

Ya los dos se suben al bicitaxi y se van hacia un restaurante no muy lejos…

- Sabes, no eres la primera que tiene ansiedades acerca del futuro, yo antes era la personificación de eso.- _le comentaba Charles a Candy_

- ¿Y cómo decidiste quién eras?- _pregunta Candy_

- Pues, cometí muchos errores, viví en el extranjero un tiempo, me metí muchas drogas, entré a un ashram (retiro espiritual)…

- Te cogiste a mi abuela…

- Si también… bueno como decía, hasta que alguien me dijo las cuatro palabras más profundas que he oído: "Concéntrate en el presente", así que ahora sólo me preocupo de mi universo inmediato, que ahora consiste de ti, de mí y del atronador silencio que sale de esa rocola.

Charles se levanta a poner una canción en la rocola de un bar al cual llegó… él la toma de la mano…

- ¿Adónde vamos? – _pregunta Candy mientras Charles la levanta de la mesa y empiezan a bailar…_- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro- contesta Charles,

- ¿Qué pasó ese fin de semana con mi mamá?... sin entrar en detalles íntimos, claro, pero, ¿qué pasó en Los Cabos?

- Mis padres tenían una casa allá, me estaba quedando solo, haraganeando todo el verano, cuando tu mamá, se apareció, habíamos tenido una relación en el bachillerato- _dice Charles mientras sigue bailando con Candy y esta lo escucha atentamente-_ durante tres días sólo nadamos y nos reímos, y yo le enseñé a surfear, una mañana me desperté y ya no estaba, regresó a Pasadena, a casarse, o ni siquiera sabía que estaba comprometida, fueron probablemente los tres días más felices de mi vida, es la única vez que recuerdo haberme sentido en paz.

- ¿Y por qué crees que regresó?

- ¿Por seguridad, quizá? No sé, nunca me dijo_.- le contesto Charles-_ Sabes, veo mucho de ella en ti, era una mujer muy hermosa, y tú también lo eres.- _ambos se quedan mirándose fijamente a los ojos…_

- Tengo que hacer pipí.-_ dice Candy nerviosa ante lo que iba suceder y se suelta de Charles._

En el baño Candy se mira fijamente en el espejo y ya nota realmente que está un poco ebria, después de mirarse y decir a si misma que lo que piensa está mal, sale del baño…

- Ay, perdón…- _le dice a Charles que choco con él al salir del baño…_

- Ok...- le dice este queriendo pasar pero nuevamente chocan…

- Ay, perdón, en verdad…- _vuelve a decir Candy, este le contesta con otro "OK", y queriendo pasar de nuevo chocan, pero esta vez se quedan mirando a los ojos y antes de decir otra cosa, en un momento sorpresivo ella lo besa rápidamente-_ Perdón, no puedo creer que hice eso.- _dice esto agachando la cabeza de vergüenza…_

- Que inapropiado no,

- Perdón, discúlpame no quería…- _de pronto Candy al decir estas palabras se le queda mirando a Charles y esta se lanza hacia el dándole un tremendo beso, el cual él le corresponde sin tapujos…_

Después de pasada la noche, en una casa de la playa, muy bella con jardín enorme, se mira a una joven en una de las habitaciones recostadas en la cama, ya despertando, y se da cuenta que está en una parte donde no debería de haber estado jamás…

- Ay no!...- _dice Candy mientras se lamenta lo ocurrido y la resaca por la cual está pasando, recorre la recamara donde se encuentra y de pronto escucha su celular sonar y sabiendo que es Terry no contesta… sale al jardín y ve a Charles haciendo yoga…_

- Buenos días.- _Dice Charles a Candy_

- Buenos días.- _le dice Candy mientras lo mira extrañamente._

- El mejor remedio para una resaca, cinco minutos de cabeza después corres cinco Km y luego nadas en el mar, mejor que café y aspirina, ¿Quieres probar?- _ve como Candy niega con su cabeza mientras lo observa- _Quieres café y aspirina.

- Gracias.- _dice Candy mientras Charles le da las aspirinas y su café…_

- De nada.

- Buen café.

- Gracias

- De nada, ¿Dónde estamos?

- En la Bahía Media Luna, como una hora al sur de la ciudad.

- Ahhh?...

- En San Francisco… ¿Te puedo traer algo más?

- No, así está bien…

- ¿No?... ¿Huevos? ¿Jugo de naranja? ¿Paramédicos?

- No- _Candy ríe sarcásticamente ante lo último-_ Creo que más vale que me vaya, fue un placer conocerlo, señor Hilton.

- Fue un placer conocerla, señorita Ardley.

- Bueno, está bien.- _ambos se estrechan la mano y Candy se va, pero de repente regresa_- ammmm, no tengo coche aquí, ¿verdad?...

- No…

- Ammm, pues, ¿Puedes llevarme...?

- Claro, pero antes vamos a comer algo- _ambos se dirigieron al auto y ya en la carretera Charles continuo con la plática…_- Necesito decirte una cosa. cuando me hablaste anoche de tu vida en Nueva York... tu trabajo, ese tipo me diste a entender que no es algo a lo que quieres volver corriendo.- _decía Charles mientras Candy lo miraba nerviosamente_

- Pues, yo no necesariamente diría…

- Mira, sé que es un poco incómodo, dado todo, pero anoche fue… anoche fue algo bastante espectacular para mí.

- Ahhh?- Candy no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que decía Charles…

- Lo que quiero decir, Candy lo que estoy tratando de decir es que sospecho que me gustas mucho y que me gustaría que te quedaras si sientes que puedes.

- ¿Quedarme?- dice Candy tragando saliva.

- Sí, o sea, que no te vayas, ¿No te gusta la idea?

- Pues, yo... yo no, yo… es que… creía que íbamos a ir a comer.- _dice Candy mientras ve que van llegando a un aeropuerto para abordar el avión privado de Charles._

- Sí, vamos, es un viaje rápido a las vinaterías y de regreso.

- ¿Puedo opinar siquiera?- _dice Candy un tanto molesta._

- Entonces, ¿qué opinas?

- Creo que me sentiría más segura si ese tipo estuviera sentado aquí, no yo.- _dice Candy señalando al encargado de guiar la aeronave desde tierra._

- ¿Crees que soy demasiado viejo para ti?

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- Te acostaste con mi mamá y mi abuela.

- ¿Y eso, qué?

- Pues, que... yo... esto no es normal.- _dice Candy ya abrumada por todo lo que está pasando_- ¿Sabes qué? Sí eres demasiado viejo para mí- _le contesta de golpe_- Obviamente estoy muy confundida ahora y anoche fue una especie de... ¿de rito de iniciación? Quizá en mi familia todas tengan que estar contigo.

- Pues no sé si tengan que, pero todas han estado.

Mientras tanto en un departamento de la ciudad de New York se mira a un chico ir de un lado a otro desesperado llamando por teléfono…

- Oficina de Charles Hilton.

- Hola, habla Terry Grandchester de nuevo, perdón, ¿con quién hablo?

- Habla Marie.

- Hola Marie, mira, ¿podrías decirme dónde está? necesito localizarlo.

- Perdón, no puedo dar esa información.

- Ya lo sé, ya me lo dijiste pero esto es una emergencia, busco a mi prometida, Candice Ardley, debe de estar con él, no sé nada de ella y estoy empezando a sospechar que le pasó algo.- _dice Terry ya todo angustiado ante la situación de no saber nada de su pecosa…_

Mientras tanto en las vinaterías de San Francisco…

- En algún momento tengo que regresar.- _dice Candy_

- Yo también tengo que regresar, necesito ir a un baile.

- ¿A un baile? ¿La gente todavía va a bailes?

- A éste, sí, es el evento de caridad más importante del año, es noche de Casablanca, ¿Por qué no me acompañas?- _le pregunta Charles a Candy_

- No, no puedo, no puedo.

- ¿Por qué?

- No, perdón, tengo que regresar al trabajo, no puedo dejar que gente muera anónimamente mientras yo ando en un baile fabuloso y emocionante.

- Bueno, déjame proponerte algo, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo hoy? Después de la fiesta te llevo a tu casa, yo necesito ir a la Costa Este, puedo parar y dejarte en Nueva York.

- No, no podría, es mucho eso.- _dice Candy riendo nerviosamente_

- No es ninguna molestia y en la mañana estás ahí.

- Dios mío.

- Quizá te parezca un poco loco, pero es bueno alocarse un poco, Si no, la vida sería un montón de lunes, uno tras otro.

Ya entrada la noche y de haber convencido a Candy, Charles y ella se ven llegar al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, Candy se veía hermosa en su vestido plateado con escote en la espalda y su cabello suelto, ambos saludaron a cuanta celeridad conocía Charles y platicaban, cuando estaban en medio de la fiesta llega el amigo de Charles, Roger Miller…

- Oye, Charles. Ya llegó Patterson.- _dice Roger interrumpiendo el baile de Candy y Charles_ -Si hablas con él, puedes cerrar el trato en tres minutos.

- Candy Ardley, ¿te acuerdas?- _dice Charles a Roger presentando de nuevo a Candy_

- Gusto de verte.- _dice Candy_

- De verdad no me interesa.- _le dice Charles a Roger_

- Tres minutos, en serio, tres minutos, es el 49 por ciento por 75 millones.- _insiste Roger a Charles_

- ¿Podemos tener control mayoritario?- _dice un Charles más interesado ante el negocio que le comenta su amigo._

- No, imposible.- _dice Roger, pero Charles se le queda mirando y voltea con Candy no queriéndola dejar sola. _

- Ve, ve, ve… - _le dice Candy_- por mí no hay problema…

- Vuelvo enseguida.- _le dice Charles a Candy y este se va con Roger hacer el negocio._

- Está bien.- _le contesta ella y se va a sentar a su mesa, ahí mismo llega un tipo muy bien parecido, rubio ojos azules, y se sienta a su lado, al parecer ya estaba un poco pasado de copas…_

- ¿Qué hay?- dice el sujeto

- Hola.- le contesta Candy

- Es tu primera noche de Casablanca?

- Sí.

- Qué bien, ¿Ése es tu color de pelo de verdad?

- ¿Qué?- _Candy lo mira algo abrumada por tal pregunta_.

- No, es bonito- _le dice el sujeto riéndose ante la cara que hizo Candy-_ Está sedoso y brillante, podrías ser modelo de pelo.

- Gracias.

- De nada, ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo?

- ¿Perdón?- _le contesta Candy indignada y sobresaltada por la pregunta._

- Era broma, era broma.- _se ríe de ella por la actitud que tomo-_ Estaba buscando a mi padre, se supone que ésta es su mesa, pero no lo veo por ningún lado. Si viene, dile que Anthony pasó a verlo.

- ¿Y quién es tu papá?

- Charles Hilton- _dando esta respuesta Anthony, Candy no pudo evitar sorprender ante el nombre que escucho…_

- ¿Qué? Espera, espera un... ¿Qué quieres decir?- _Candy se quedó muda ante la revelación del joven, no podía creer lo escuchaba…_

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Pues como ven a su pecosa de infiel, espero que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado ante lo cometido por Candy, pero no se preocupen pronto se resolverá todo, pero ya lo veremos pronto en el capítulo siguiente, **

**Saludos a todas… Feliz Domingo…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Aun en la fiesta, una Candy realmente sorprendida trata de averiguar lo que escucho de la boca de Anthony Hilton, hijo de Charles Hilton…

- ¿Qué? Espera, espera un_...- Candy sigue sin creer lo que ha escuchado_- ¿Qué quieres decir? Que Charles, que tú eres, que él es, que tú eres...

- No te entiendo para nada, estás incoherente.

- Yo creía que no tenía hijos.

- Por lo menos tiene uno… ¡Oye, tú, el de la champaña!- _grita esto último Anthony pidiendo una copa_

- El que no sea estéril no significa que me acosté con mi padre- _Candy está a punto del llanto_- ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Ay, Dios!

-Ey!... ¿Qué fue eso?-_ dice Charles a Candy ya que la ve saltando de la desesperación- _¿Estás bien?

- Hola, papá.- _dice Anthony_

- ¡Anthony! ¿Qué...?- _se sorprende Charles- _Bienvenido, te esperaba la semana entrante.- padre e hijo se abrazan

- No. Regresé a casa hoy.

- Candy, Anthony, es mi...- _dice Charles a Candy_

- Él es tu hijo.

- Cierto, viene de África.- _dice Charles_

- No, de Asia, estuve en Asia.- _corrige Anthony_

- Asia, cierto.- _Charles se dirige a Candy para explicar lo sucedido_

- Necesitamos hablar.- l_e dice Candy exaltada_

- Ya lo sé.- _dice Charles nervioso_

- A solas.- _le grita Candy_

- Ya lo sé.- _dice Charles_

- ¡Necesitamos hablar a solas ahora mismo!- _sigue gritándole Candy ante Anthony que no sabe qué hacer ante la situación y mejor se va…_ - ¡Dios mío! ¿Trauma testicular contundente?- _grita fuerte Candy y la gente voltea a verlos_

- Ven, vamos para acá- _le dice Charles y se la lleva a un lugar apartado del bullicio._

- ¡Tienes un hijo! ¡Eres un hombre enfermo!- _le reclama Candy con furia_.- Esto no es El Graduado, ¡estamos en Amarga Pesadilla!

- Cálmate, hay una explicación simple.

- ¿Es hijo adoptivo?- _Charles niega con su cabeza-_ ¡Entonces estás mal de la cabeza y yo también! ¡Qué cosa hicimos!

- Anthony no es mi hijo biológico.

- Voy a necesitar montones de terapia.- _Candy estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y desesperación_ - ¿Qué dijiste?

- Dije que Anthony no es mi hijo biológico ni es adoptado.- _le dice Charles calmándola un poco-_ Mi primera esposa, Margarite, quería tener hijos. yo no le podía ayudar, así que usamos un método alternativo… un donador…

- ¿Un donador?

- Técnicamente, Anthony no es mi hijo pero su mamá y yo nunca le dijimos. Te agradecería que no le dijeras.

- Claro que no.

- Pero sigues siendo estéril, ¿no?- _pregunta Candy aun dudosa_

- No, te mentí, inventé todo este cuento para poder acostarme con mi propia hija._- le contesta sarcásticamente Charles- _¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy?

- Perdón, perdón por llamarte enfermo_.- ya calmada Candy_- No estás enfermo, eres muy amable.

- Gracias.

- Y muy encantador, y generoso y listo y exitoso, y eres un buen piloto y muy guapo.

- Acepto tus disculpas.

Al decir esto Charles toma a Candy de la cintura y la empieza a besar, pero no contaban con que alguien los observaba…

- Espero que ése no sea tu papá.- _dice Terry decepcionado al ver el beso._

- Terry, ¿qué haces aquí?

- No sé, Candy, creí que quizá te había pasado algo pero me pasó algo a mí.- _Terry al decir esto se da la vuelta y se marcha del lugar, pero es seguido por Candy_

- ¡Terry, espera! ¡Terry, espera! Terry, por favor espera. ¡Terry!

- ¿¡Qué!?- _le dice Terry enojado y con furia_

- Está bien. Eso no fue... yo no lo besé. Él me besó.

- ¿Te acostaste con él?- _le pregunta Terry a Candy, pero ella se queda callada y Terry sigue su camino_

- No era mi intención Terry, estaba borracha, no me acuerdo de nada y sé que no es excusa, pero es una especie de excusa_- dice Candy entre llano y desesperación_- Terry, yo te amo.

- ¡No! No digas eso. No digas eso, no sé qué juego estamos jugando pero obviamente el compromiso que hicimos no significa nada para ti.

- Terry tengo mucho miedo.

- Ya me harté de tus miedos.- _Con tono de reproche le dice Terry_

- ¡Terry!, nada más escúchame! yo sé que me odias ahora, yo me odio ahora, estoy loca, siento como que me poseyó otra persona que está aterrada y tiene miedo y está chiflada, sé qué hacemos buena pareja, sólo contigo puedo ser yo misma, aunque no sepa quién demonios soy.

- Entonces cásate conmigo Candy,- _le dice Terry a Candy después de escuchar toda su explicación_- ahora mismo- _pero Candy sólo se queda callada ante la proposición de Terry y este sólo le dice decepcionado_- **respuesta equivocada.**

Después de ver como Terry se iba del salón, Candy se queda para en la entrada observando a Charles y enviándole una mirada negativa se marcha del lugar, para después tomar una avión rumbo a Pasadena…

- Candy.- _dice Nelly su abuela al verla frente a su puerta_

- Encontré a Charles Hilton- _le dice Candy llorando y lanzándose a sus brazos_- No sabía adónde ir.

- Pasa, voy a poner una olla de whisky.

Ya en la ducha, donde Candy se está tomando una…

- Y me quedé ahí parada.- _dice Candy exaltada-_ ¡Me quedé parada y vi cómo se iba Terry, digo, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no dije sí? Abuela, ¿qué tengo?

- No tienes nada, y no me llames abuela.

- ¡Ay, estoy hecha un desastre!

- No eres un desastre, eres un ser humano y cometiste un error, la gente comete errores. A veces la vida es... ¿Charles Hilton?- _Nelly le empieza a gritar a Candy reclamándole por lo sucedido-_ ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió a ti?

- ¡No lo pensé!

- ¡Yo tampoco!

- ¿Cómo se le ocurrió a él?

- ¡Nosotras sabemos cómo!

- ¡No fue su culpa!

- ¡Siempre es su culpa! ¡Claro que sí!- _grita Nelly peleando con Candy- _¡Es un desgraciado lujurioso!

- ¡Ay, soy yo, abuela, soy yo!

- ¡No digas eso!

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Es la verdad! ¡Va otra vez, soy yo!

- ¡No es cierto!- _de pronto el teléfono suena y Nelly contesta_- Hola.

- Tengo la felicidad enfrente, ¿y qué hago? ¡Me le quedo mirando!- _dice Candy_

- Nelly, ayúdame Annie está histérica.- _dice William del otro lado del teléfono…_

- ¿Annie? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?- _contesta Nelly_

- Tuvo un ataque de ansiedad camino a Belice.

- ¿Y sabes por qué?- _dice Candy entre grito en la cama, mientras se arma un alboroto por ver quién tiene la palabra, entre Nelly, William al teléfono o Candy lamentándose tirada en la cama._

- No sé. ¿Por qué?- _dice Nelly a Candy_

- ¿Me hablas a mí?- _le dice William a Nelly_

- No, le hablo a Candy.- _contesta Nelly_

- ¡Porque soy hija de mi madre!- _grita Candy_

- ¿Candy está ahí?- _pregunta William a Nelly_

- ¿Está ahí?- _dice Annie_

- Candy está aquí.- _les contesta Nelly_

- Ella no era feliz.- _dice Candy entre grito y llanto_

- ¡Tu madre era feliz!- _le contesta Nelly tapando el teléfono para que William no escuchara_

- ¡No era feliz! ¡Descubrió que estaba embarazada y dejó al amor de su vida para tenerme!

- ¿Al amor de su vida? Jajajajaja_- Nelly empieza a burlarse de lo dicho por Candy_

- ¡Yo tengo la culpa!

- ¡Quiero hablar con Candy_!- se escucha decir a Annie mientras esta ahogada en llanto_

- Quiere hablar con Candy.- _dice William a Nelly que no le contesta aun el teléfono_

- ¡Tú no tienes la culpa_!- dice Nelly_

- ¡Sí la tengo!- _dice Candy llorando_

- ¡No la tienes!-

- ¡Nelly!- _se escucha gritar desesperado a William ya que Nelly está ocupada con Candy y no lo toma en cuenta_

- ¡Sí, la tengo! ¡Yo le robé la felicidad a mi mamá!- _dice Candy aun llorando_

- ¡Nelly!- _William sigue gritándole a Nelly por el teléfono_

- ¡No es cierto!- _Candy_

- ¡Que sí, que sí, que sí!- _Nelly_

- ¡Nelly!- _William_

- ¿Yo soy la única cuerda aquí?- _dice Nelly_

- ¡Quiero ver a Candy!- _grita Annie_

- ¡Quiere ver a Candy!- _grita William a Nelly _

- ¡Annie quiere ver a Candy!- _dice Nelly sorprendida_

- ¿Annie?- _dice Candy dejando de llorar por un rato._

- Mira, quizá la abuela...- _dice Archie a Annie_

- ¡No! ¡Sólo con Candy!- _le responde Annie a Archie_

- ¡Sólo quiere a Candy_!- dice William a Nelly_

- ¡Sólo quiere hablar con Candy_!- dice Nelly exaltada._

- ¿Quiere hablar conmigo?- _dice Candy entre sollozos_

Ambas se dirigieron hacia la casa de los Ardley para visitar a Annie por su ataque de ansiedad…

- Hola. ¿Annie está bien?- _dice Candy_

- No, está arriba.- _le contesta William_

Voy a hacer su sopa favorita de tomate con galletas saladas. ¿Tú quieres?- _dice Archie_

- No, no tengo apetito.- _contesta Candy se dirige a la habitación de Annie_

- Creía que estaba en Nueva York.- _le pregunta William a Nelly_

_- _Se peleó con Jeff y nunca se subió al avión.

- Hace dos días yo creía que tenía dos hijas felices.- _dice William con tristeza._

- Las apariencias engañan con las mujeres de esta familia.- _ le dice Nelly_

- ¿Annie?- _dice Candy-_ Soy yo Annie.

- ¿Qué tan bien conocías a mamá?- _Annie le pregunta a Candy_

- ¿Qué?

- No me acuerdo de ella, apenas tenía cuatro años. ¿Era feliz?

- No lo sé.

- Parecía muy feliz en las fotos, se casó tan joven, y yo siempre pensé que si ella había sido feliz quizá yo podía serlo.- _ y se suelta al llanto Annie_

- Corazón, ¿qué pasó en el avión?

- Simplemente dejé de respirar, íbamos sobre el Golfo de México, camino a Belice y dejé de respirar, no dejaba de pensar que había arruinado mi vida que me había casado con mi compañero de tenis y era lo único que iba a hacer, y no podía respirar.

- Conozco esa sensación.

- Dios mío.

- Annie, déjame preguntarte una cosa, cuando tú y Scott juegan tenis ¿se divierten?

- Sí.

- ¿Cuándo salen a cenar?

- Ajaaam…

-¿Cuándo ven la tele?

- Nos gusta The Big Bang Theory es chistosa.

- Esa esta bien... sabes, a veces creo que es más importante con quién estamos que lo que hacemos- _le dice Candy a Annie para animarla- _si te vas a casar, más vale que sea con tu mejor amigo.

- Sí, ¿cómo tú y Terry?

- Sí.

- Ay, estoy hecha un desastre, soy la persona más loca de todo el mundo.

- Ni siquiera eres la persona más loca de este cuarto.

- ¿En serio? Pasé la primera noche de mi luna de miel en un aeropuerto, sedada.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Te acostaste con un hombre que se acostó con mamá y con la abuela?- _Candy se señala para que Annie le entienda mejor..._

- ¿Qué? ¿Te acostaste con papá? – _le grita Annie a Candy toda abrumada_- ¿Papá se acostó con la abuela?

- No, por favor, ni yo soy tan depravada para tan semejante cosa.

- Bueno, cuéntame bien todo desde el principio, sin omitir ni un detalle.

En la cocina se ve a Nelly desesperada hablando por teléfono, casi al borde de la histeria…

- ¡No! El Xanax es para mí otra nieta, estamos hablando de Candy, la de Nueva York, rompió con su novio. ¡Necesita algo más fuerte! Perfecto esperaré, toma espéralo tú.- _le da el teléfono a Archie, mientras se va hacia el comedor y ve por la ventana a Charles_

- Hijo de su puta madre.- _ dice Nelly mirando a Charles fuera de la casa de los Ardley, y luego se dirige a encontrarlo no sin antes verse al espejo y revisarse si está bien de pies a cabeza_

- Ay, Dios mío.- _dice Charles al ver a Nelly parada en la puerta dirigiéndose a él…_

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**:D**_

* * *

**ya mero el final amigas... espero y no se enojen con Candy por lo tonta que es, pero pues ya verán el final... que disfruten el capítulo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

Parada frente a la puerta dando a la calle se encuentra Nelly, va a encontrarse con Charles que ha llegado a casa de los Ardley

- Hola, Nelly.-_dice Charles con fastidio al ver que la que salió de casa fue su ex amante…- _Te ves bien.

- Ve y cágate en tus zapatos.-le contesta Nelly

- Señora White, ¿está tratando de seducirme?

- La primera vez dejaste que desear.- _dice Nelly a Charles-_ ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Con Candy? No podías parar con Samanta, ¿verdad? ¡Casi arruinas la vida de mi hija!-dice esto Nelly reclamándole…

- Un momento, espera, Nelly,- _esta trata de darle una bofetada_- espera, Nelly. ¿Arruinar su vida? ¿En qué película estás viviendo ahora? Yo no perseguí a Samanta, yo no la invité a Los Cabos... y yo no busqué a tu nieta, ella se las arregló para viajar 800 Km a San Francisco, para verme, y los dos sabemos que yo no traté de seducirte a ti.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa, Candy termina de contarle todo a Annie…

- Caramba._- dice Annie sorprendida ante todo lo sucedido._

- Ya lo sé.- _dice Candy_

- ¡Caramba!

- ¡Ya lo sé!

- ¿Por qué nunca habíamos hablado así?- _dice Annie_

- No sé, yo siempre había querido.

- Yo también.

- Te quiero, Annie.

- Y yo a ti.- _ambas se enfrascan en un fuerte abrazo._

- Dios mío.- _dice Candy al ver por la ventana _

- ¿Qué?-_dice Annie _

- Es él.

- ¿Él, quién?

- ¡"Él", él!- sale Candy corriendo a la calle donde se encuentran Charles y Nelly

- ¿"Él", él?

Mientras tanto fuera de la casa, siguen en la discusión Charles y Nelly…

- ¡Basta! La cuestión aquí no es Candy ni Samanta, ¿verdad?- _dice Charles enfrentando la frustración de Nelly_- La cuestión eres tú.

- ¡Claro que sí! Tú me dejaste, me dejaste por un modelo más nuevo. ¿Sabes lo vieja que me hiciste sentir?- _le dice Nelly con furia y frustracion- _¿Y sabes que cuando hiciste eso yo era trece años más joven de lo que tú eres ahora?

- No sé, Nelly, no he hecho números.

- Supongo que todos necesitan a alguien en su vida que les avise que ya se acabó su juventud.

De pronto Candy sale a encontrarlos…

- Y aquí está, te toca a ti.-le dice Nelly a Charles señalándole que va saliendo Candy de la casa…

- ¿Estás bien?- _le pregunta Charles a Candy_

- Ella está bien.- _ le contesta Nelly_

- ¿También le da gusto verme?- mira a Nelly preguntándole sarcásticamente

- Charles, no deberías haber venido acá.- _dice Candy_

- ¿Por qué no? Ha estado en todos los demás lados.- dice Nelly

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Fiesta de jardín?-pregunta William que va llegando a ver que pasa con esos tres…

- William…- _dice Nelly_

- Papi...- dice Candy asustada por lo que pueda pasar ahí… -Te presento a...

- Él es Charles Hilton, era compañero de clase de Smanta.

- Ah, sí, sí, te conozco Charles Hilton- _dice esto William en un tono despreciativo- no _te he perdonado.- _Candy se sorprende al ver la actitud de su padre esperando lo peor- _No, no. Éste hombre me acosa en mis sueños.

_Los otros tres se quedan en suspenso pensando a que se puede referir William…_

- Final de fútbol de la ciudad contra Pasadena Prep, empatados, burlo al último defensa, voy volando a través del campo para anotar y ganar, de repente, este maníaco...- _comenta William_

- ¿Eras tú?-_dice Charles recordando aquella patada que recibió y lo dejo estéril…_

- Me partiste el corazón, pero, la verdad, fue una parada sensacional.- _le extiende la mano a Charles_- Te lastimaste en esa jugada, ¿no?

- Sí.-_ dice Charles lamentándose_

- ¿Qué hacen aquí parados? ¿Quieres entrar a la casa?-_los invita Charles_

- No, gracias, sólo pasaba por aquí- _comenta Charles ante la petición del señor Ardley- _Candy ¿puedo hablar contigo en el coche?-Candy acepta- Me dio gusto volver a verte, Nelly.

- Sí, es maravilloso recordar los viejos tiempos.-_dice Nelly sarcásticamente…_

- William- se despide del Señor Ardley, pero este le hace una finta como que leva dar una patada…

- Una gran parada.- dice Ardley y Nelly se ríe burlonamente ante el acto…

William y Nelly se marchan y Candy y Charles se quedan platicando recargados en el auto de él…

- ¿Por qué viniste, Charles?-_le recrimina Candy…_

- Para empezar, anoche te fuiste sin despedirte.

- Ya sé, lo siento, ya sé que hice eso.

- No vine a que me pidieras disculpas, obviamente, tu vida es más complicada de lo que dejas entrever.- _le dice Charles a Candy_ - Yo no sé qué... Yo no sé qué pasa en tu relación y no te voy a preguntar, yo sólo vine porque te quería decir una cosa.- _entonces Charles suspira y empieza a hablar- _Cuando te fuiste caminando anoche, cuando te vi... Fue casi igual a lo que pasó en Los Cabos hace 28 años, te mentí, yo estaba despierto cuando tu mamá se fue. Yo la vi irse manejando en una vieja camioneta con paneles de madera, parecía que estaba llorando.

- Yo no soy mi madre, Charles.

- Ya lo sé

- ¿Sabes de qué me di cuenta cuando venía camino para acá?- _dice Candy- _Soy un año mayor de lo que ella era cuando murió, y no sabes lo extraño que se siente eso, y he pasado tanto tiempo de mi vida tratando de averiguar quién soy, pero sólo estaba tratando de encontrarla a ella, pero eso es perseguir a un fantasma, quizá los dos estamos persiguiendo fantasmas. ¿Entiendes?

- ¿Vas a decir, "Éste puede ser el principio de una hermosa amistad"?-_le dice Charles a Candy en broma…_

- Te equivocaste de película.- _ella ríe… _

- Bueno...

- Bueno... Mucho gusto en conocerlo, señor Hilton.-_le estrecha su mano…_

- Igualmente, señorita Ardley.

- Adiós.- _dice Candy_

- Adiós.

Ambos toman sus respectivos caminos para no volverse a mirar jamás… pero mientras tanto ya dentro de la casa de los Ardley…

- Vámonos, se les va a ir el avión.- _grita William apurando a Annie y Archie que retomaron su viaje de luna de miel…_

- ¡Ya voy!- _grita Annie-_ - ¿Empacaste los binoculares? ¡Quizá veamos simios!

- Siguen en la maleta con todos tus zapatos.- _le dice Archie a Annie…_

- Vas a pasarla muy bien, acuérdate de seguir respirando.- _dice Candy a Annie_

- Sí. Tú también.- le dice Annie

- ¡Qué suerte! Casi todos esperan diez años para su segunda luna de miel.- _dice Nelly a su nieta Annie_

- Ya lo sé.-_ le contesta Annie a su abuela…_

- ¿Seguro no quieres venir?- _pregunta Nelly a Candy- _

- No, me voy a quedar aquí.- _contesta Candy_

- Anímate, encontrarás a otro hombre con quien cagarla muy pronto.- _le dice Nelly a Candy_

- No, gracias... abuela.- _le contesta Candy y su abuela le hace la cara chueca por ofenderla con llamarla abuela…_

Ya que se han marchado Annie y Archie junto con la abuela, se quedan William y Candy en la casa, y empiezan a platicar mientras toman el té…

- ¿Crees que Scott y Annie lleguen a Belice esta vez?- _le pregunta Candy a su padre…_

- Eso espero… Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo?

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Antes que tú y mamá se casaran... ¿te acuerdas si mamá como que se fue unos días?

- ¿Cuándo se fue a México?

- Sí.

- ¿Con Charles Hilton?

- Sí… ¿Tú sabías de eso? ¿Por qué no dijiste algo?

- ¿Para qué? Yo me quedé con tu mamá, él no.

- ¿Te dijo alguna vez por qué volvió?

- Porque me amaba… Me dijo que, mientras estar con Charles era una aventura sabía que conmigo podía construir una vida, me pidió perdón, ofreció decirme todo lo que había pasado y yo no necesitaba saber, mientras realmente hubiera vuelto.- _Candy lo mirada sorprendida ante lo que le contaba su padre y sus lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos- _Ven acá, quizá ésta sea una de las cosas que no quieres saber de tus padres pero la noche en que ella regresó fue la noche que te concebimos, nos casamos a la semana y nadie se dio cuenta.

- Ay, papi, es que no entiendo, ¿Por qué somos tan diferentes? Digo, a mí no me gusta el tenis, yo manejo como loca... y tú siempre manejas muy despacio.

- Sólo manejo despacio porque estás en el coche conmigo.

- Ay, papá.-_lo abraza con fuerza_- Llévame al aeropuerto.

- ¿Esta vez sí te vas a ir?- _le dice William dándole una mirada retadora…_

- Te lo prometo.

- Vamos.

Durante el viaje Candy sólo pensaba en lo que podría decir en su defensa, y si esto resultaría para recuperar lo perdido…

- Gracias.-_dice Candy al taxista que la dejo en un departamento de la ciudad de New York…_

- Un gusto volverla a ver, Candy.- _ le dice el portero y esta se dirige a un departamento ya muy conocido… _

Ella toca a la puerta del departamento y le abren...

- Si me cierras la puerta, entiendo, pero espero que no la cierres.- _le dice Candy a Terry quien es el que abre la puerta, y la deja entrar-_ Yo sé que no puedo decir nada que te quite...

- Entonces no trates.- _la interrumpe Terry- _Nunca te conté pero cuando era niño tuve en un accidente de coche, tenía diez años, me pegué en la cabeza y me partí el cráneo, me lo abrí de aquí hasta acá- _señala Terry su cabeza_,- 17 puntadas... y nunca pensé añorar ese día, hasta ahora.

- No significó nada.- _le dice Candy con lágrimas en los ojos._

- Para mí sí significó algo, las palabras significan algo para mí- _le dice Terry con un nudo en la garganta_- Comprometido" significa algo, no significa "quizá me case", no significa "a ver cómo me siento, no estoy seguro", y no significa "voy a probar otras aguas a ver si hay alguien que me guste más", significa que te enamoraste de la persona con quien quieres pasar el resto de tu vida y te quieres casar con ella.

- Yo me quiero casar contigo, me caso contigo en un mes, me caso contigo esta semana, salgo de este departamento ahora mismo y me caso contigo.

- No funciona así Candy, ¿está bien?, no puedes llegar ahora y decirme que no puedes vivir sin mí y esperar... ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? ¿Quieres que te diga que todo está bien? Ya no puedo.

- Yo no quiero eso, yo te amo, no vine a decirte que no puedo vivir sin ti, sí puedo vivir sin ti.-_ le dice Candy a Terry- _Pero no quiero.

Diciendo esto último Candy ve como Terry se voltea y se acerca a la puerta, con esto Candy comprende que Terry no la perdonara y se va lamentándose lo sucedido, mientras Terry con los ojos llorosos se queda pensando en todo lo que paso.

Candy derrotada y conteniendo las lágrimas se va del departamento y toma el elevador, mientras va pensando lo que dejo ir, lo mucho por lo poco, al salir del elevador se encuentra con una sorpresa…

- Con una condición…- _le dice Terry- _Si tenemos una hija, no quiero a Charles Hilton a menos de mil millas de ella.

- Te juro que conmigo Se acaba la tradición... – _le dice Candy lanzándose a sus brazos…_

En una noche fría de enero, en la ciudad de Nueva York ese hombre y esa mujer durmieron juntos… También durmieron juntos la noche siguiente y la siguiente y la siguiente y la siguiente…

- En nombre de Dios, los declaro marido y mujer.- se escuchaba decir al sacerdote que casaba a Terry y Candy

**Fin… **

**Bueno pues espero que lo hayan disfrutado…nos leemos pronto y gracias por su apoyo… xD**


End file.
